Happy: The Mother
by owladriatic
Summary: Happy, having no idea what she is diving into, impulsively adopts a girl otherwise headed for the foster care system. As Toby joins her on the journey, they might just end up in love. LOTS OF QUINTIS.
1. Chapter 1

Hi y'all!

So this is hopefully a longer story that I will be writing. It has lots of strong Quintis in it. It is rated T, although I seriously bet that most parents would allow their eight year old to read it. This is the basic storyline:

After an intense case, Happy discovers that a helpful onlooker was shot in the crossfire, leaving behind her baby daughter. Happy, on a whim, adopts the baby, not wanting it to enter foster care. Her and Toby end ip growing together because of the baby.

...

I watch from the corner of my eyes as Happy sighs. She rubs her temples in an uncharacteristic motion. I know that this day has been particularly stressful for her.

"Hey." I said, approaching her from behind and giving her a wide girth.

"I need to go contact the family of that woman." She said, pointedly ignoring me. I sighed and went back to the van to finish paperwork. I filled it out, piece by piece, bored to death by the work. After five minutes of work, and finishing it, and followed Happy.

It didn't take long to find her.

Happy stood in front of the counter at the Mexican Grocery. She talked to the cashier in rapid Spanish, her hands flying all over the place. She looked distressed and upset. Where did she learn Spanish?

The cashier signed dejectedly, and I could see her shoulders slump. She opened the swinging counter door, which created a loud squeaking door, and Happy followed the lady behind the counter. I did too. It really wasn't safe to let her go alone.

The sight that I saw broke my not so fragile heart.

Laying in the floor was a pile of dirty blankets. And laying on top of all the dirty blankets was a baby. It wailed and kicked in only a diaper. I turned to gauge Happy's reaction.

Her face looked sad and depressed. Her teeth bit her lip unintentionally and her fist clenched at her sides. The woman said something and Happy looked ready to cry. Happy NEVER cried.

Happy swooped down and swaddled the baby to her chest. Small, unexpected tears dripped down her face. She held the baby to her tightly, dropping a small kiss on it's head. My heart melted at the feminine look of Happy and a baby. It was partially ruined by Happy in her leather jacket, but it made Happy look hot and sweet at the same time.

She said something to the lady, and the lady said something back. She looked like she wanted to cry again, but no more tears escaped form the tear ducts of her eyes.

The lady opened the cabinet above the bed and pulled out a pitiful bag of ripped plastic. Falling out of it was two things, a thin red blanket and a beat up camouflage folder. The lady babbled and Happy looked relieved. She grabbed the plastic bag. What was she doing? She grabbed the red blanket and slightly wrinkled her nose before putting it back in the bag. She slung the bag on her shoulder and readjusted the baby on her hip. She said something in a sentimental voice to the lady before partially hugging her and turning to leave. Then she saw me. She gave me a scowl and pushed past me, unhappily slamming the door. I sighed and opened it, following her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She stopped to look at me. She couldn't punch me because her hands were full with the baby, but she looked ready to kick me.

"This baby needs a home, and it isn't going into the system." Her eyes narrowed and she gave me that look that told me that she was po'ed.

"Ok." I said. She rolled her eyes and sneered at me be sore navigating her way over to Paige. I could see her explaining the situation to Paige. Paige smiled, smiled sadly, perked up, and then looked dejected. The conversation ended with Paige gesturing to me. I could see Happy tense, then her shoulders slump. Admitting defeat.

I pulled out my phone, pretending to be occupied with it when Happy approached me. I looked up when I felt her stop in front of me.

"Doc, I need help." She looked me in the eye, and she did look apprehensive at admitting this, but she also looked relieved to be able to ask for help. I raised my eyebrow cockily.

"I decided to adopt Consuela. I need help picking out bottles and cribs and all that stuff. And I can't take her home on my motorcycle." Happy struggled to maintain eye contact, but managed to do that.

"Ok. I'd love to help." I told her. She turned her attention to the baby to avoid me.

"Let's go. I already did my paperwork." I told her. She nodded and followed me to the parking lot.

"So tell my this baby's story." She rolled her eyes.

"Her name is Consuela. Her mother ran away from an abusive husband in Oaxaca. The baby was born here, she is an American citizen. Her mother is here, was here, on a visitor pass. No family. The folder has her birth certificate and social security, and all that in it." Happy walked around to the passenger side of the truck. She opened her door carefully and slowly, balancing the baby on her hip. I watched her, secretly touched inside by the tough girl showing a calm exterior.

I started the truck and watched as Happy coddled the baby to her chest, whispering in calm Spanish. As soon as the baby closed her eyes and relaxed against Happy's chest, I popped the question.

"Where did you learn Spanish?"

"One of my foster families spoke it. They taught me some. When I moved I decided to take Spanish in high school and I took I through out college, I minored in it in fact." She smirked at my face. Yes, I was shocked.

"Where did you go to college?" I asked. It seemed that she loved to remind me now little I knew of her past.

"Wouldn't you like to know. So, what are we going to get?" She switched the subject, but I let it go. No big deal. I'd remember to ask later.

"Well, how old is she?" I asked.

"Three months." Happy replied.

"So we need formula, bottles, bibs, a crib or bassinet, clothes, wipes, diaper changing table, toys, car seat, high chair, and a lawyer." I listed the things off slowly.

"Ok. So are we going to do all the shopping today?" Happy asked incredulously.

"Just the basics. We can do more tomorrow, it is Friday." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"I also have a friend from Harvard who specializes in this sort of thing. He owes me a favor, I'm sure he'll help you out." I tell her. She nods.

"Ok. So, let's head to a baby store downtown that I know about. I'm sure they'll have almost everything we need." She nods in agreement.

...

"I'm so overwhelmed." Happy tells me as we step into the store. Consuela is wrapped in a t-shirt that I had in the back of the truck. I'm holding her to my chest tightly because Happy said that her arms were going to fall off otherwise. Happy's eyes are wide as she stares at the huge selection of everything.

"Car seat first." I tell her. She nodded.

In the next two hours we had picked out a car seat, bassinet, formula, diapers and an assortment of bibs and passifires. Happy looked exhausted.

"I'm gonna go pick out some clothes, you go sit in the car." I told her. She nodded, surprisingly submitting to the command. Happy didn't like being told what to do. She walked out of the store, and I could see her climb into the truck and close her eyes. She must be exhausted.

I turned towards the clothes, and quickly picked out an assortment of onesies, shoes, socks, and other things. I couldn't resist the little fedora that I spotted, even though I knew that Happy would protest. Finally, I bought a pink onesie that said, "Daddy' s Girl". Happy would kill me, but it was adorable.

I spotted a baby Bjorn, a thing that would strap the baby to our chest. Our chest. I liked that idea. That we were raising this baby together, as ours.

Ok, maybe I was getting a little ahead of myself, but I grabbed the baby Bjorn and headed to the checkout. It was a huge amount. I hope Happy knew financially what she was taking in. Of course, if she and any trouble I would help her out. As the baby's father of course...

...

So, what did y'all think?

I will only be continuing this if I see three follows/reviews/favorites saying they would like me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

We need five more reviews before an post the next chapter. I'm serious. My chapters are pre-written, and when you don't comment I don't add another chapter.

...

Happy had done surprisingly good so far.

We had stopped at my apartment where I dug through some old medical textbooks to find one on early infant care. Then, while Happy used the bathroom I packed an overnight bag. That's right. I was planning on weasels get my way into staying at Happy's.

The moment she walked out of the bathroom we all got in my truck. We drove over to Happy's, where she quickly decided that the spare bedroom would be converted to the baby's.

Happy assembled the crib and high chair, while I reread and scanned the old textbook. After a basic brush up, I was ready to tell Happy what she needed to know. I daft the textbook on her coffee table and went to her kitchen to set up. But before I could show her how to make a bottle, the inevitable happened. The baby peed.

"I don't know how!" Happy said. Her eyes looked wild and unsure. This was certainly a new look.

"Calm down." I told her before shooing her exactly how to do it. She got it four diapers later. Then, I realized that we hadn't wiped the baby. This led Happy to failing when she had to lift the baby's legs. We used a quarter of a package before the baby was clean. Then she put a diaper on the baby and grabbed a onesie out of the piles that I had sorted them into.

"Daddy's Girl? Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I knew you'd love it." I told her with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

She gave the baby to me and I strapped her onto my chest with the new baby Bjorn. She liked it and nestled into me chest.

"Show me how to make a bottle Doc." She said as she raised her eyebrows at the sight of me coddling the baby.

"First, add the exact amount of water to the bottle." I tell her, showing her the info graphic chart on the back of the tub of formula. She nods her head, and grabs a medium size bottle. I nod approvingly, deciding that while it would be a little too much, she needed to learn.

"Now microwave it according to the box." She checks the graph before putting it in the microwave. I watch her the whole time. She fidgets under my gaze and eventually snaps.

"Would you stop watching me like a hawk? I know how to use a microwave!" She is slightly exasperated by the end of the experience and looks like she may want to hurt me.

As soon as the microwave goes off, Consuela starts crying. Happy looks startled and runs over to me and the baby. Right Abefore she tries to grab her from me I stop her.

"Let her cry Happy. She is probably just hungry." Happy frowns and backs away.

"Add the formula." She scoops the formula into the bottle after carefully leveling it off with a knife.

"Shake it." I instruct. Happy shakes the bottle while watching Consuela carefully. Consuela fidgets on my chest gently kicking me every now and then.

"Test it on the inside of your wrist." I tell Happy. She sighs and retracts the bottle from where it was poised at the baby's mouth.

"It should be warm, not hot." I instruct. She nods and is once again about to pop it in the baby's mouth.

"No." I tell her, motioning to the couch. She rolls her eyes again but listens. She plops down in the middle. I shake my head before telling her to move to one of the sides. She moves.

Ten minutes later, Happy is carefully feeding our (excuse me, her) daughter.

"How domestic." I say as I snap a picture with my phone. Happy narrows her eyes at me and tells me to knock it off. I laugh at her behavior and she informs me that if she wasn't holding a baby she would hit me.

Soon Consuela finishes her bottle and drifts off to sleep in Happy's arms. I help her lay Consuela down in her crib while informing her of the dangers of pillow suffucation. She listens intently, something I never thought that she could do. She strikes me as the person who partially listened to the teacher and figured the rest out for themselves.

Once the baby is sleeping we set up the baby monitor system. Happy asks we how often she'll wake up. I laugh and tell her that babies are unpredictable, but probably every 2-3 hours. Her eyes widen and then become small again. She doesn't look very happy about it.

"I'll stay the night and help you out." Her back is facing me, and I can see her shoulder muscles tense.

"Ok. Thanks." She sounds slightly panicked, possibly uncomfortable. Mentally, I sigh. She is still uncomfortable with me. Oh well. She'd get used to me soon.

Happy opens the fridge and grabs a beer, holding one out to me as a peace offering. I grab it and we sit down on the couch, the baby monitor between us and watch old movies. Happy loves listing all the laws of physics they break and I love spotting the criminals or incriminating behavior. We sit there, quietly nursing our beer bottles when Happy breaks the silence.

"At night, when Scorpion was still struggling, I made myself a promise. I promised myself that if Scorpion made it, I would help someone in a big way, like paying the universe back. I know that Walter and Sly don't believe in it, but it was a bargain I guess. That's why I raced into this and did it."

The words hung in the air. I didn't say anything as I watched Happy look away. Why did she just bare herself to me like this?

"I felt like you were judging me." She says, answering my silent question. She stands il off the couch and goes to her bedroom, firmly shutting the door behind her. I sigh and grab my bag of clothes. I change into my pajamas, a pair of old Harvard sweats and a t-shirt that declared me a pysch doctor. Then I grabbed the spare blankets from the closet and started to make myself a bed. I was ahoy with the results, and had just settled into the pile when the baby monitor went off.

Consuela screamed through the tiny microphone.

Moments later, Happy came out of her room, wearing loose plaid sweats and a looser plain white t-shirt.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

...

It's 3AM. Consuela has not been the best baby. Happy and I are both thoroughly exhausted as we trudge out of the room again. Happy looks like she is going to fall over, so I gently lead her to the bed. She falls onto it and curls up in the covers. I figure I might as well watch her relax and sleep in that adorable way. Intending to only stay for a few moments, I crawl over to the other side of the bed. I lay down and, predictably, fall asleep.

...

"What the hell." Happy screams as she wakes up. I open my eyes to see her halfway out of bed. I scramble out too, the night before coming back to me.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry." I begged. Happy's eyes were still narrowed to an alarming angle and I could see her clenching her fist.

"I'm gonna get the baby. You make a bottle." She muttered before running to get to the door before me. I followed her and we branched our separate ways to the kitchen. I whip up a bottle, and moments later Happy arrives after she dresses the baby in a light pink onesie. The fedora, is of course, sitting on her head.

Aah. Happy's silent apology.

I hand her the bottle and she checks it before settling into the couch with the baby. As the baby eats I ask her what she wants for breakfast. She names a sugary cereal and I roll my eyes at her. I comply though, and grant self a bowl too.

I take the baby from Happy and she dives into the cereal. I smile, and as Consuela finished her bottle I hand her over to Happy. Happy looks down at Consuela, and there is this inexplainable love in her eyes.

My heart melts.

...

I was so shocked by all the positive encouragement! Thanks so much for all the support!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I got those five reviews, but it took look longer than it had to. I seriously won't update without 5.

I also want to address some things that were left in the comments.

First, I am SO sorry that I left out burping and spit up. I have babysat and watched kids basically my whole life, but it's been awhile...

Next, someone asked if when Happy asked Paige if she was asking her to take the baby. No. She was asking Paige for help picking stff out, but Paige had to get Ralph.

At least that is how I imagined. Feel free to imagine how you did.

Oh, and the Quintis doesn't become a regular thing until Chapter 7.

...

I have to say: The team reacted surprisingly well.

Paige thought it was adorable and a sign of EQ. At that comment we informed her that Happy had a crazy high one, she just didn't acknowledge it.

Sylvester thought the baby was adorable. He wore gloves to hold (because children are like peatry dishes) her, but overall thought she was sweet. He, in fact, held her for long than anyone else.

Walter took one look, told Happy it (yes, he used it) better not interfere with work, and walked away. Paige of course went after him, and convinced him to hold the baby. His reward: Spit up ALL the way down the back of his shirt. Happy thought this was hilarious but shut up when Walter gave her what she calls the 197 look. Not only because that was his IQ, but that was the temperature we all imagined the intense stare to be.

Paige offered to babysit anytime, Sylvester said that if he was working on a math equation he could use the Bjorn and strap her too him. Walter offered to help her develop the part of the brain that infants didn't use.

Happy was surprisingly protective of Consuela. She set herself a timer on her phone and clock to make sure she fed her. I would never have let her forget, although she never wanted to rely on anyone.

When the boring and uneventful day was over and we were leaving, Happy and I jumped in my trunk. She strapped the baby in, and right before we began driving, she made a request.

"Drop me off at my dads garage please."

"Why?" I asked, glancing over from the drivers seat.

"I'm going to borrow a car from him." She tells me as if I should already know this.

"Why?" I ask impatiently. I wanted to know why I couldn't drive her.

"Toby, I appreciate you helping me out the past 48 hours, but Happy Quinn can take care of herself." Happy's unwavering eye contact had me wondering.

"Happy. I want to help you."

"Toby, you tell me that there is people that I can rely on, but I can't. Parenthood is not so etching you can do with 1 and a half parents. You have a life. Taking responsibility as Consuela's parent would not be a when you feel like it. I know that you would never do that, but I can't tie you down like that Toby. You have better things to do on a Saturday night then be home with me helping me take care of a baby that isn't yours." Happy smiles sadly at the end.

"Happy, this baby is more than that. Don't you realize? My nights are spent gambling or hanging out with you. I don't have a life. I want this baby. I have always wanted to be a father. Happy, let me help." I begged. Happy looked away.

"Toby, I can't. Please understand that I can't give this child a father that has to be taken away." And with that she left.

...

I am aware this is super short, but I am super busy. I accidentally delete this chapter, and had to start all over. Thanks for udnerstanding!

And by the way, those who follow, should review also. (Read that out loud, it rhymes. :-))

Anyways, five more reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Those five reviews took you forever. That's ok, because I didn't have anytime to post anyways. Between Wimbledon, The World Cup, and work, I had no time anyways!

Also, I have no idea if the imprinting theory that Toby came up with is even partially right, though I am positive it is probably not.

This is a shorter chapter.

...

I smiled happily as I realized that Happy had just called me at 12 at night. Ahh, this was nice.

Apparently Consuela hadn't stopped crying, and Happy needed sleep for the big case tomorrow. So she had grudgingly called me. I was too happy to help her out.

...

As I pulled up outside her apartment, I smiled to see that she was waiting on her terrace for me. I waved and walked through the rest of the apartment. She already stood against the doorframe with a wailing baby tucked under her arm. She look exhausted.

I immediately swooped in for Consuela. She nestled into my arms with a cry, and I bopped her up and down. Happy's face fell with relief.

"I feel terrible for calling you over here. I have been trying for four hours, and I guess I am lucky that no one else lives on this floor, but I was worried about complaints." She mumbled while staring at her bare feet.

"Happy, it's fine. You can always depend on me." I tell her. She continues to stare at her feet as she walks into the house, opening the door, welcoming me in. I strode through the door, surveying the familiar apartment.

I quickly walked Consuela to bed. Then, I made my way back to the front door. I had put the baby to bed, and I hated Happy kicking me out, even if she was hot when she got persistent.

As I slipped on my shoes, Happy stopped me.

"It's 12. Stay. She'll probably wake up anyways." She says as my back is turned to her.

"What kind of invitation is that?" I ask as I turn around. Happy scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"I'll grab some blankets for the couch." She tells me, her eyebrows raised purposefully. I roll my eyes and nod, flopping on the couch. A minute later she returns with a comforter and a pillow. She throws the pillow at me violently and I prop it behind my head. I kick my shoes off and cross them or lay on the end of the couch. Happy rolls her eyes again before laying the blanket carefully on top of me. I inwardly smile at this simple, but revealing gesture.

"Good night." She tells me with a delicate smile.

"Good night." I echo. She turns away before I am done with the simple adieu. I shake my head at her, mentally telling myself that she would come around.

...

"Toby, please tell me that this is temporary." Happy whines. I want to laugh, but I don't.

"Babies cry. She will grow out of it eventually, but right now we just have to wait." I tell her with a reprimanding face.

"We?" Happy asks immediatly.

"Unfortuneately, I think that this baby has bonded to me. She distinctly remembers me feeding her what was probably her first bottle. I coddled her and have stepped into the role of a parent. Trust me Happy, this baby is pretty stuck on me."

Now, I guess I felt kind of bad for making the whole thing up. Children don't imprint on things after their parent(s). If you found a dog in the woods that was feral, took it to the Humane Society where you worked, the dog would probably not react any better to you than another employee, because animals don't imprint more than once.

So I had lied to Happy. But it was in the name of love.

And we all know what they say,

All is Fair in Love and War.

...

Five reviews peeps!


	5. Chapter 6

Enjoy!

...

After a relatively boring day at work, Happy and I headed home. She allowed me to follow her to the apartment. I parked next to her and jumped out, following her up the steps, wanting to walk into the our little house together. Happy noticed and she rolled her eyes, but she didn't complain beyond that. I smiled at this silent revelation.

When we entered, Happy handed me the baby and went directly to make a bottle. I sat down on the couch and played with her for awhile, enjoying her wan smile and giggles. She was adorable.

After Happy entered and handed me the bottle, she asked a question.

"What do you want for dinner? Cause we have to order out." She asks me, leaning up against the couch.

"I disagree." I say, putting the bottle in the baby's mouth.

"Why?" Happy asks, standing up straight and putting a hand on her hip. Defensiveness.

"You sill need to cook for Consuela eventually. Plus, it would be good for you to feel like a mother dragging her child through the store." I say with a joking smile. She smirks.

"Fine." She tells me with a slight smile.

"Let's go."

...

"Such a cute little family you guys make." The cashier tells us. Haply blushes a furious shade of red so I decided not to say anything.

"Thank you. I agree." I tell the cashier as he counts out my change. He hands it to me and I slide it into my pocket before following Happy out of the store. As we settle into the car, she surprisingly has nothing to say on the subject. I let it go, and drive.

...

"You can have the bed tonight." Happy says nonchalantly as we shut off Fast and Furious 1.

"What?" I ask incredulously, shocked by the statement.

"Unless your not staying. I mean, you don't have to." Happy says, suddenly backing off. She blushes red and her shoulders curl up. She feels submissive.

"No, I am. Thanks for the offer. I'll take you up on it." I tell her. She smiles and nods before walking away to the kitchen. I smile at the fact that she just offered me her bed for the night and practically asked me to stay. She was one amazing girl.

...

Consuela woke three times. The third time is when the camel's back broke.

"Shh..." I tell Consuela, gently rocking her to the rhythm of the music. She wails louder, causing Happy to bite her lip. She grabs a passifire out of a drawer and tries to put it in her mouth but she refuses. She turns her head and squeezes here eyes shut when she wails. Happy looks desperate.

"Toby, can I have her?" I hand her over with complaint, watching what Happy was going to do. She gives me a look before softly beginning to sing.

A soft, Spanish lullaby floats through the room. Happy sings softly, ever so often glancing up at me to make sure that I wasn't recording it or something incriminating.

Eventually, the baby drifts off to sleep.

"Happy Quinn, you never fail to amaze me." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and gently places Consuela in her crib. We walk out together and Happy asks a question.

"Toby, I have a proposition. You tell me why you constantly hit on me, and I'll talk to you about my troubling," she put it in air quotations "feelings." I nod and we settle onto opposite sides of the couch. Happy, suprisingly, chooses to go first.

"Toby, I have to admit something. For a very long time, I have denied my feelings for you. So I am about to do something that I have never done before.

You see Toby, ever since that day that I kissed you, I haven't been able to lie to myself. The truth is, I have feelings too. And not just physical ones. I'm just not sure if I am ready to express them yet, that's all."

Even though Happy's explanation was painfully short, I understood. I didn't say anything, I didn't have to. Becuase what happened next said it all.

For our second kiss, I took the iniative. I kissed Happy full on, and I could feel her lips moving with and from and to mine. In that moment, I knew that Happy Quinn was ready to date me. So as soon as we stopped for air, I asked.

She said yes.

...


	6. Chapter 7

Here is the epilouge! I'm sorry I didn't make this story longer, I just felt like there was a lot of people who just didn't like it enough to review.

...

"Goodbye babe!" Happy says to Consuela.

"Bye!" She says before giving Happy one last hug. She turns and runs into the kindergarten classroom, her pigtails bouncing happily behind her.

"She grew up so fast!" Happy exclaims, turning to me. She bury's her head in my chest and starts crying. Happy Curtis cries now.

Shortly after me and Happy had settled our differences and decided to make it official, my lawyer friend contacted me. He said we had to take care of Consuela for two years before even applying. He had added discreetly on the phone that Happy and me getting married would make all the difference.

By the time we were interviewed by the social worker, we were engaged. By the time that Consuela was officially ours, we were married.

Consuela was growing up, and me and Happy were growing stronger. We fought, but not often. We argued, but not seriously. She hit, but not enough to bruise.

Happy and I were in love, forever. As long as forever is of course...

Which, as I genius, I am obligated to tell you is a whole different story...

...

I'm sorry this is so short. Lack of reviews has made me lose my inspiration...

If you guys are interested, I have a new one shot posted about Happy's ten year reunion of her graduating class.

Thanks for being on the journey with me!

Owladriatic


End file.
